This invention relates to a signal alarm for use when filling a bathtub with water. The device is removably attached to the tub.
In getting ready to take a bath, one will start the water running into the tub and then may become engrossed in some other activity. This may be completely diverse to bathing and may even include watching a television program or answering the telephone. In due course, one may completely forget about the bathtub. This is not usually distastrous, since most tubs are equipped with overflow drains that prevent the water from running over the rim of the tub. Nonetheless, to let the water run continuously into the tub is to waste not only water, but hot water and, therfore, to waste the energy used in heating that hot water and its relacement in the water tank.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to sound an alarm when the water level in the tub reaches a desired point.
Another object of this invention is to provide a plurality of sound alarms to be actuated at spaced time intervals, whereby a user who wants the tub filled to a higher level will wait for a second alarm before turning off the water.
A further object is to provide a sound alarm that will indicate that the user has completely forgotten about the water flowing into the tub. In this instance, the alarm will sound continuously.